infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Edward Elric is Alphonse's older brother and the anchor of the Fullmetal Alchemist reality. The two are on a search for the Philosophers stone. Appearance Edward is a teeny tiny itsy bitsy ant of a beansprout whose height couldn't even register with millimeters blond haired teenager noted for dressing in a red jacket with black underclothes. His arm and leg have been replaced by metal versions of themselves in the same accident that cost Alphonse his body. He does not often intentionally mess with his appearance, but when he does it's usually to replace his automail with various alternative materials, among them Star-Metal from Eragon and Mythril from Lord of the Rings. Edward does not often get genderswapped, but when he does he's a relatively slight girl much of a figure. If at all possible in the loop, she builds up the same level of muscle and never bothers to change outfit where it might be helped. History Edward began looping at an unknown point in time, and since then has tried to find a way for his brother and himself to regain their bodies without causing the end to their loop by reset, as well as to work out numerous other challenges, including Hughes' issue with dying every home loop, and find a way to make Amestris behave without instigating him as a ruler or leaving Bradley in charge. He also had the mother of all bad loops, which left him with a bad case of PTSD and some other issues. At one point, Edward was involved in a conflict known as the Death Note War. Abilities Alchemy: Edward is a powerful Alchemist who is not bound by Transmutation circles due to seeing Truth. Due to looping, he has learned to transmute additional elements such as Kryptonite and Adamantium. Ed can channel his magic through his wand to provide a power source for Transmutation without using tectonic energies. It should be mentioned that he is now more experienced at flame alchemy than Roy- though he tends to only mess with the non-Awake one with this as 'stress relief' and has made no attempt to flaunt it to the Awake Roy. He likes to charm the gloves so they repel water as Hermione did to Harry's glasses in HP baseline. Magic: His first fused loop brought him to Hogwarts, where Ed learned (and was frustrated by) Harry's magic and got a wand. Subspace Pocket: Ed, like all loopers, has a subspace Pocket. Falcon Punch: During a loop in the One Piece verse, Edward was shown to be able to use the Falcon punch. The Force: Edward is able to use the Force, and is talented enough with it to make Shou Tucker jump off a cliff. Flight: Thanks to his Fused Loop with the Miracleman world, Edward has the ability to fly for long periods of time. Relationships Alphonse Elric: Ed is very protective of his younger brother. The same is often true in reverse, as despite being much much MUCH older at this point, Al remains the saner of the two. Except when it involves mad hub fangirls, where Al has murderous reactions to Elricest. Maes Hughes: The second looper from his world, Edward has sought to help Maes try and survive to the end of a single loop, but a glitch in his code has consistently killed him no later than he died in baseline. Roy Mustang: The only other alchemist looper from his world at the moment, Ed and Roy butt heads a lot, but became staunch friends- if the bantering sort, after a Spirit fused loop that left them Pocketless and Mustang as a horse. Winry Elric (nee Rockbell): Ed's wife/girlfriend. Though she is almost always abrasive to anyone and everyone who disrespects her work, she cares deeply for the safety of the Elric brothers. She shows up rarely. (Non Looping) Envy: 'Possessed Edward in a very unfortunate loop, found out about his erasure, and went insane, proceeding to destroy the world in a attempt to gain the only remembrance he could in the nightmarish memories of the loopers forced to deal with him- particularly Ed himself. This is a major arc, and worth mentioning. '(Loop Aware) Truth: Has not shown up much, but refuses to accept the same price for Al's body twice, and is loop-aware enough to manage it, forcing Ed to look for other solutions to the problem. Truth also won't take anything that isn't native to their own loop. Hiccup: Gave Edward his Welcome-to-the-Multiverse speech. Sunset Shimmer: '''A close friend after they experienced their first Genderswap and supported each other through the embarrassment. Ed is always happy to run into her, and keeps a lot of Equestrian objects in his pocket to pass on when possible, as she is a traveling Looper who rarely sees her home. '''Raditz, Zod, Kars and Tohru Adachi: Like his brother, Ed fought and defeated these non loopers. Kid Miracleman: '''The psychotic and murderous grown up former sidekick of the hero Miracleman. Edward only met him once during a unique fused Loop, but his actions left an impact on Edward. Edward himself sees Kid Miracleman as a darker version of Sakura, and all Loopers in general, who grew older without anyone who was as powerful as him and thus went insane because he was the most powerful being on Earth. Edward hates the monster that Kid became, but cannot hate his human alter-ego Johnny Bates. '''Gyro Zepelli: Edward, along with his brother and many other loopers, are annoyed at the JoJo looper for sleeping with their non looping mother at some point. Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist